Killing and Shipping and Clowns, Oh My!
by Roowbin
Summary: After the game as everyone is getting situated with their relationships Gamzee goes on another murder rampage! Will Karkat be able to stop him before it's too late? Will he reveal his feelings before all is lost? Lots of shipping! JohnKat, TereziDave, KanayaRose, and others to be revealed! Rated T for decapitation and swearing.
1. HoNk

**A/N This is set after they defeat Jack, and everyone is alive. Please review!**

Jade woke up in a sweat. She had yet another bad dream about the horrorterrors. While she grew more familiar with them over the years, she was still not completely comfortable when they decided to "contact" her. This dream was one of the more troubling ones she's had. It was almost as if they were… warning her about something. As she sat up in her bed, she pondered over what they were trying to communicate. Unfortunately, Jade could not read them as well as Rose. Whatever it was, it was… unsettling.

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she rustled from under her sheets; putting on her fuzzy dog slippers that John had given her as a birthday present. She moved to her bathroom, getting ready for another day of fun filled activities with her human and troll friends. They all lived in an apartment complex, their rooms connected to a hallway that led to the common living room and kitchen. After they had defeated Jack, they decided to settle at John's planet, and made this building. Jade had planned to spend the day with Eridan and Tavros, they were going to explore the vast oily oceans in search of sea life, one of the only things Eridan didn't want to wipe from existence.

After she was done brushing her teeth and slipping on her favorite Squiddlejacket she made her way to the door. She hummed a tune that Dave had made a while ago as she opened her door. She was meet with quite a surprise.

He was leaning in the doorways as if he owned the place. His eyes lazily glanced to hers, revealing a dangerous glint. A crooked smile crept up his face as he adjusted himself so he was standing looking down at her, with an intimidating height of 6'4. She took a hesitant step back, an alarm going off in her head that this is what the horrorterrors were warning her about.

"HoNk"


	2. Candy Apple

**A/N All of the chapters will be really short. Frequent updates motivate me more, that's why I'm doing this. Please review! It will help me decide if I should continue this or not. **

== Terezi

"Hehehe… Dave will love this" Terezi was just finishing up another one of her "masterpieces". It was a picture of Dave. Or, at least, a collage of vibrant colors that formed to make some sort of face? Maybe? Terezi sat back in her desk chair, admiring her work. It took her all of five minutes. Her smell was fading, and since she had not had time to fully appreciate her work, she took a lick.

"Mmm… so good. I have to show Dave this at once!" Like a gleeful child she snatched up her work and bounded out of her room, taking the stairs to the humans floor of rooms. She bounded down the hallway through the last door, not even bothering to knock.

"Dave! You just HAVE to see this Beee-utaful portrait I drew of you, it is certainly one of my finest!" As her nose was adjusting to the room she tilted her head. The usual candy apple smell that was Dave was there, but startlingly strong. In fact, the smell was… everywhere.

"Dave?" As her nose traced the smell to its source, she gasped. Dave's head was in the middle of the room, body nowhere in sight. She carefully made her way over, stepping in the sticky puddles along the way; there was no way to avoid them. While she would usually set about on her investigating right away, this was different. _He_ was different. She had red feelings for him, but never got the chance to tell him. Heavy teal droplets were streaming down her face; she could not stop the flood now. His shades were still situated on his face, a cool guy to the very end. They were splattered with their owners ruby life force, dried and cracking. She got down carefully on her knees. With shaking hands, she reached out and took his head in her arms. There was only one thing to do now, it might work. She brought his cold lips to hers, tasting the metallic sting.


	3. Whath going on?

**A/N Another short chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review! You'll get faster updates the more reviews there are! (bait bait bait) ;)**

== Karkat

"John, Gog, will you stop putting your fucking hand in front of my face?!" Karkat was in the middle of an intense racing game with Sollux, and John was being a dork trying to mess him up.

"Hehehe… but you get so angry sooo easily! It's cute!" Karkats face turned a bright red and he glanced towards Johns face, momentarily distracted from the game. Gog, he was so cute. With his adorable bucktoothed smile and cheesy jokes. But he "wasn't a homosexual". Why did he have to tease him like this, making comments like that?! His anger flared up, and he shoved his hand in Johns face, pushing him away off the couch.

"Just GO AWAY!" John crossed his arms, pouting.

"Well fine then, I have to go to the village to help farm mushrooms anyway." With a huff, he stood, walked towards the door of their apartment, put on his hood and left. Karkat didn't know why he spent so much time with the salamanders, but it made him happy. Someday Karkat wishes he could make John happy too. This last thought came with a blush as he stared at the closed door.

"Hello? Thtill playin kk?" Sollux waved his hand in front of Karkats face, having paused the game when Karkats car kept crashing into walls.

"What? Oh, yeah." He shook his head, clearing his mind of his flushed thoughts for John. A smile crept up on Solluxs face.

"I thee how it ith. Don't have time to play with me when dear Johnny boyth on your mind" He smirked, amused at his best friend.

"When are you going to confeth?" Karkat glanced at him in horror, with yet another red tinted blush playing across his cheeks. Then his face turned hard and furious yet again.

"None of your fucking business" He almost mumbled.

"Whatever" Sollux turned his head back to the game, and they resumed. As they were playing, Karkats mind shifted back to John. Could he ever love him back? Should he even pursue this or was it futile? He sighed heavily, focusing on the game when….

"KARKAAAAAAT!" Terezi raced in the room, stopping in front of the TV, blocking their view.

"GOG! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A…. a…." He looked at her face, usually brimming with confidence it was now stained with tears and distressed beyond belief. But what was more shocking was what she held in her hands.

"Is that a… a head?" he asked in horrified disbelief. With the mess of blond hair and unmistakable pair of shades, he could clearly see it was Dave. Terezis hands were coated in his vibrant red blood, and she clutched his head like it was the only thing real in the world.

Sollux jumped up from where he was sitting on the ground and backed away, the games music still playing in the background.

"Wha…whath going on?" Sollux stuttered. Karkat looked expectantly at Terezi, wanting her to explain.

"I... I walked into his room, and there was blood everywhere..." A few sobs rose from her throat. "It was everywhere Karkat… and in the middle of it was… was this" With that she fully broke out into sobs, sinking to her knees, crying into Dave's hair.

Karkat took a moment to process this.

"But… he's a god tier, shouldn't he be resurrected? He didn't do anything heroic, did he?" Apparently she had already thought of this because she spat out with venom that was rare for her:

"How can he heal himself if his BODY isn't AROUND?!" She stood up with newfound strength and anger.

"WHERES GAMZEE?" She demanded from Karkat, who sank into the couch in response to her outburst.

"Why?" She growled the next words.

"He left a message. On the walls. One word. In Dave's blood. Honk."


	4. The Wwoes of Quadrants

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been busy, and I wanted to write a quick oneshot so I wouldn't lose the idea. It sorta took longer than I thought to write. I'm not sure if I want to finish this now, I already have another story idea. :/ I do want to thank ****Obsessivefangirl03 for constantly reviewing! It helps keep me motivated and I really appreciate it! :D**

"Ugh, where _is _she?" Eridan huffed in his smooth accent and kicked one of the blue rocks that accumulated from outside their apartment complex's door.

"I'm, uh, sure she'll be out soon." Eridan just shoot one of his classic glares at the timid boy who was leaning against the building. It had been a few months since Equius had given him his robotic legs, but Tavros still preferred to be off of them whenever possible, as he was constantly tripping and falling.

"She said she would meet us here a half hour ago!" Eridan clenched his fists in frustration and went back to pacing in front of the building. Was everyone so desperate to avoid him that they would just not show up for planned outings just to spite him?

"Um, are you ok? I mean, uh, this shouldn't bother you this much. Um, is there, uh, something else on your mind?" Tavros knew he was constantly irritated, but something seemed… off about him today. Eridan just shoot him another glare and continued pacing. After a few moments, he went back to his own thoughts. Then Eridan spook up.

"It's just… augh! Ever since we came to this planet everyone has been all googly eyed at eachother and where does that leave me? No where! No one has reciprocated any of my feelings! In any of the quadrants! Even the pale ones! Cant anyone see that I'm a huge catch?" with that he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He then dramatically turned to Tavros, expecting an answer.

"Oh, uh, well…" He wrung his fingers nervously. "I'm, uh, sure you'll find someone." He gave him an encouraging smile. Apparently this was not the answer the royal blood wanted, because he just scowled. He put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it. He got quiet and… distant.

"I won't find anyone else Tavros, there's… there's no one else. Just the sixteen of us." He looked so helpless, so lost. Tavros had never felt comfortable around Eridan, as he was always insulting everyone. But now he looked just as weak as the rest of them. He walked up to Eridan, putting his hand on the taller ones shoulder and smiled up at him encouragingly.

"It'll be alright, ok?" Eridan moved his hand and looked down at Tavros suspiciously, then a smile crept across his face.

"Have you changed your mind?" Tavros looked up confused, then understood. As Eridan had done with everyone, he confessed to him, what was it, last week? He thought he was coming on to him! He quickly retracted his hand, wide eyed.

"What? No!" he said a little too forcefully, surprising for Tavros. Eridans eyes glazed over in sadness again, and he said in a frustrated voice:

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm your friend?"

"Then are you hinting toward a quadrant of a paler color?" Eridans voice sounded so hopeful, and he looked desperately at Tavros. Well, he still did need a Moirail and he had things he wanted to talk about. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"I, um, I guess we could try-"

"That's great! Oh we need to talk about so many things my Moirail. Where to begin?"

"Oh, well, uh, I actually have something to talk about, I um, think I have red feelings for-"

"OH! So last week I talked with Sollux again and-"

"And, um, I don't know how to-"

"And then Feferi walked in and-"

"…"

"So then I-"

"You're not listening anymore" Tavros almost mumbled. He listened more to Eridans problems, about his unrequited love for, well, everyone and how he was so much better than everyone else. He leaned back against the building, engulfed in his own thoughts. He wasn't listening to Eridan anymore, but he honestly didn't think the other troll noticed, or cared. He sighed heavily when-

"ERIDAN, TAV- oh, you're right here." Karkats usually enraged face was filled with worry, and Tavros immediately knew something was up.

"BE IN THE COMMONS IN 5 MINUTES!" with that he slammed the door. As Tavros made his way in, with Eridan rambling close behind him, he wondered what would have Karkat so frazzled.

**A/N Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. All Your Fault

**A/N Thank you all for encouraging me to continue, I wrote this a lot faster than I thought I would! :D As the story reaches its climax, I'm getting more excited to write the end! The chapters from here on out will be longer than the first ones, just heads up. Thank you to ****Obsessivefangirl03, HighBloodMakara, and casrules401 for reviewing! Reviews always help motivate me :3 **

_Gog, why now, of all times, when everyone's finally getting their shit together?! _Karkat raced through the halls, trying to get everyone to meet in the commons so they could get a plan together.

He had just found Nepeta crawling out of the vents, doing whatever the hell she did in there, he could care less. Equius was in the weight room, dueling another one of his creations. Feferi and Vriska were in their respite blocks, still sleeping. Feferi had cheerfully responded to Karkats urgency, while Vriska had hissed at him when he came in her room. Aradia came shortly after she heard all of the commotion. After he found Eridan and Tavros, all he had left were Kanaya and Rose. Karkat now stood outside of Kanayas respite block, urgently pounding on the door.

"MEETING IN THE COMMONS! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE KANAYA!" He could hear a low snarl through the door.

"Later…"

"KANAYA! GET OUT HERE NOW!" With that he opened the door and immediately averted his eyes. Kanaya was sitting on her bed, straddling Rose who looked lovingly up at her partner. Across Roses neck was a cluster of small bruises, accentuating her shirtless figure. Kanaya slowly turned towards Karkat, annoyance clear in her eyes. She sighed angrily.

"Fine, we'll be out there in a few minutes." He quickly stepped out into the hall, waiting with unusual silence. It was awkward, but he should have expected a situation like this. After all, they had been in a steady matespritship for a few months now.

Kanaya exited into the hallway, looking back into the room towards Rose, kissing her tenderly.

"We'll continue later" Kanaya whispered into her ear, but loud enough for Karkat to hear. Rose smiled up at her, still shirtless.

"I'll change then meet you in the commons" Kanaya nodded in approval, and turned towards Karkat. Her face turned into a snarl as she strode past Karkat.

"Don't _ever_ interrupt me like that again" Karkat silently walked behind her, not used to her foul mood.

As soon as they arrived in the lobby to the assembled group of trolls (plus Daves head, still situated in a distressed Terezis lap) he began the meeting. There was some bickering among the trolls, and whispered conversations. He started with his usual opening statement.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The trolls silenced, diverting their attention towards him.

"As you have probably figured out, Gamzees on a killing spree again. He has already killed Dave-" a harsh sob sounded from Terezi "And we don't know who he will kill next. I have assembled you for safety; he can't kill all of us at once. So what I want you to do-"

"Where is Jade?" Eridans wavy accent penetrated his speech. Karkats anger spiked.

"SHES ALREADY HERE YOU… wait… oh shit I forgot about her…" the last words were trailed off as he realized his mistake.

"She, um, didn't meet us this morning…" Tavros added. Eridans eyes widened.

"Do you think she's already dead?!" Karkat cut him off before he could get any farther.

"We can search for-" Just then a blood curdling scream sounded from down the hallway. The trolls rushed down to find Kanayas door open, clothes astray on the floor. Kanaya stooped down to pick up a shirt with a very familiar pink skull on it. Her hands clenched tightly, she dropped the shirt and pulled out her lipstick. In the blink of an eye she held a chainsaw in her hands and was storming out the door with a look of utter rage upon her face, her deathly silence intimidating. Karkat weakly tried to stop her.

"Where are you going? You can't go alone, with him-" She cut him off with an icy glare.

"This is your fault. If you told me why we were having a meeting I would have _never_ let her out of my sight" She roughly pushed past him, jogging down the hallway, and rounding the corner. Karkat gulped, knowing she was right. This was all his fault. It always was. He was Gamzees Moirail, he should have kept him in check, he should have _known_ when he was about to flip his shit. He should have told Kanaya, he should have looked for Jade. He lifted his hands to his head, grabbing at his hair to combat his thoughts.

The trolls around him were starting up their own panicked conversations.

"We need to find Jade!" Eridan shook Tavros shoulders in desperation.

"I hope Rose is ok…" Feferi whispered to herself, eyes wide.

"The highblood is finally claiming his role" Equius stated, while sweating profusely.

"About time we had some more bloodshed!" Vriska was hyped, bouncing back and forth on her feet.

"Dave…." Terezi was muttering to herself, cheeks stained teal.

Karkat felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Aradia with a solemn look spread across her face. He lowered his hands.

"You realize what he's doing, right?" He gave her a blank expression. She gazed at him kindly and tried to break the news the best she could.

"He's targeting the humans" He stared at her, his mind taking its time to process this information. That would make sense, Dave was dead, Jade was missing, Rose was taken, only leaving… _Oh Gog, oh Gog no, no, NO! _He looked at Aradia, panic quickly spreading through him as he grasped this revelation.

"John" He whispered. She nodded.

"But, he doesn't know where he is, he doesn't, he can't!" Nepeta chimed in.

"Well, actpurrly I saw him in the vents earlier watching you guys. He could have heard." Karkat slowly turned his head toward Nepeta, panic and rage fighting eachother for the dominant emotion.

"YOU SAW HIM AND DIDN'T TELL US EARLIER?!" Nepeta took a step back, pouting at him.

"I didn't know he was dangerous then, I always see him prowling through the vents." Karkat put a hand to his head, mumbling angrily to himself.

"That means he fucking knows where Egbert is" He lowered his hand to address the group.

"I'm going to find John, you all fucking stick together, got it?" With that he jogged away from the group, back to the commons and out the door. He took the path that lead to the Salamander village, grateful now that John had dragged him there before so he at least knew where he was going now.

He only hoped that he would reach John before Gamzee did.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review to tell me what you think, or what's going to happen! :D**


	6. Finding Egderp

**A/N Sorry this took so long! This chapter is really long too, and some of it might be repetitive, sorry! Honestly, I could've probably made it better but I didn't want to go back and change a lot. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy the long awaited conclusion! (sort of, there will be one more wrap up chapter after this)**

The path was longer than he remembered. He was so desperate to get there, to get to John before it was too late. He slipped on some blue pebbles, gaining his balance before sprinting once again. He never even got the chance to tell the nooksniffer how he felt. He saw red droplets fall from his face as he ran, not realizing he was crying. _No, he's not dead, he's not dead yet, I won't let him die! _

Finally he saw the little huts of the salamander village in his sight. He dashed through them, salamanders scrambling to get out of his way.

"JOHN! JOHN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" the salamanders flinched away, unused to shouting. An adorable little salamander came up to Karkat, blowing bubbles as she looked at him. His hands were on his knees as he panted, brain going into overdrive from worry.

"He's farming mushrooms" Karkat snapped his head to look at the salamander, wide eyed, then nodded. With that he took off into a sprint again, heading towards the mushroom field. Between the village and the field was a large hill, obscuring the other from sight. Karkat dashed up it, stopping at the top. In the fields, from a distance, he could see John working with a pickax, safe and happy. Karkat breathed a sigh of relief, then called out to him.

"John!" John looked up from his work, wiping the sweat from his brow as he scanned his surroundings for the source of the call. He spotted Karkat on the hill and waved to him with a usual goofy grin, dropping his pick to start walking towards the other. As Karkat began his descent from the hill he was overwhelmed with happiness, he didn't know what he would do if John was… wait… what was that. Behind some boulders John was standing in front of Karkat sensed movement. Then he saw a pair of familiar wavy horns. Panic seized his chest.

"JOHN! WATCH OUT!" John stopped, tilting his head, oblivious to the murderous clown that was stalking him.

"Wha-" Gamzee seized John from behind, one of his arms in a headlock while the other wielded an all too familiar knitting needle to his neck. John gasped, hands shooting up to grip the gray arm that captured his neck. He desperately clawed at Gamzees arm, managing to bloody his nails with a dark purple. Gamzee grimaced, but didn't loosen his grip. It was tight enough so John couldn't move, but loose enough so he could breath. When John realized he couldn't release himself using his arms, he began to flail wildly until the cold metal of the Roses knitting needle pressed against his neck.

"You move, you die" Gamzee whispered into his ear.

"But-" John began, to be stopped by the needle drawing a thin line of blood.

"No talking either" John gulped, but silently nodded. By this point Karkat had reached the bottom of the hill and was sprinting towards them, his sickles already out with one in each hand. His face held an expression of fury like no other. John could feel Gamzee tense up, needle pressing harder into his neck earning a soft yelp.

"Stop, best friend" Gamzee smiled wickedly, and Karkat reluctantly slowed to a stop once he saw the thin trail of blood running down John's neck. John looked at him desperately, eyes wide from confusion and fear.

"Let him go" Karkat snarled, throat erupting into a growl. Gamzee just threw his head back and laughed, his movement shaking through John, terrifying the boy more.

"Now why would I up and do that?" His face twisted into a grin, and Karkat shuddered at the murderous glint in his eyes.

"Gamzee, he is your fucking friend! You know that." The clown tilted his head and spoke with whimsical breath.

"What if I did kill this motherfucker? Would you have something to up and say to him before he dies?" John visibly shuddered at the suggestion. Karkat growled at him, clenching his sickles tightly in anger.

"Gamzee, you don't have to fucking do this! Calm your shit and let him go!" He shook his head, laughing at Karkats misunderstanding.

"What I up and mean is, would you have something to motherfucking confess?" Karkats heart stopped. Realization hit him as he stared at Gamzee at shock. John looked up at Gamzee confused, but didn't say anything due to the earlier threat.

Would Gamzee really do this to him? Betray his feelings? As Karkats Moirail Karkat told Gamzee everything, including his concealed feelings for John. Now here he was, betraying his trust, no, betraying the very values of a moirail by forcing Karkat to confess?! Karkat growled and glowered at Gamzees calm face.

"Why would you FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?" Karkats grip tightened and he was like a trapped cat, snarling and growling at him yet not attempting to get any closer. Gamzee chuckled. He dug the needle into Johns skin releasing more blood as John visibly winced then whimpered.

"Better start talking, motherfucker. I don't know how long I can suppress my… urges." He grinned dangerously.

"Let's make a deal. You talk, I let him up and go" Karkat continued snarling while his mind raced. Could he really tell John this? His feelings that he knew wouldn't be reciprocated? It would never be the same, John would ignore him, forget him. Karkat sighed. He had to, he couldn't let John die. He looked at Gamzee glaring.

"You promise you'll let him go?" he asked in an unusual quiet calm voice. Gamzees grin twisted.

"I never lie, you motherfucking know that" Karkat nodded once, knowing that lying would be the last thing Gamzee would do, he never could get the concept. He then turned his gaze on the terrified human in Gamzees arms.

"John, I was never going to tell you this but seeing as you'll fucking die if I don't, I have no choice. Just… don't flip your shit. Nothing has to change. I know you don't feel the same" Karkat gave a shaky sigh.

"John, I am fucking flushed for you, ok?"

Johns eyes widened, and he just looked at Karkat while a deep rosy blush spread like a wildfire upon his face. John coughed uncomfortably and looked down, still beet red. Karkat sighed angrily, knowing this was the reaction he would get; it just hurt so much for it to actually happen. His rage spiked once again.

"GAMZEE, WILL YOU FUCKING LET HIM GO?! I DID WHAT YOU SAID!" Gamzee chuckled and leaned down to whisper into Johns ear.

"I'll leave you two motherfuckers to talk" with that Gamzee roughly pushed him toward Karkat and John tumbled into the ground, not expecting the sudden movement. Gamzee ran the other way. As he was just getting out of earshot, he turned, the wicked grin still there.

"Oh, and Johnbro? If you hurt Karkat I will motherfucking kill you" Gamzee gave a short wave and resumed running. John shuddered at the threat, knowing he was quite capable of doing so. During that short exchange Karkat was racing over to John. He crouched on the ground about a foot away from him, cautious to be too close worried about how John portrayed him now.

"John? Are you alright?" The heir turned his head toward Karkat, reading the double meaning in the question. He grinned uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head, looking to the side.

"Um, yeah. Can we go home now?" Karkats chest seized at the utter denial John was giving and slowly nodded.

"Yeah" John got up and they started making their way over to the village. Karkat was seething as they walked in uncomfortable silence. It was so _stupid_ he had to tell John! Stupid fucking Gamzee, he was going to _kill_ him when they got back. Why did he have to have these feelings at all? Now their relationship was ruined. AUGH!

As they began their ascent up the hill John coughed uncomfortably again and began to speak.

"Um, Karkat?" God he _really_ didn't want to have this conversation right now! His answer was laced with venom.

"_What_?" John glanced at him, surveying Karkats mood.

"Well, we should, um, probably talk about this. I mean, I never knew that you had feelings for me and-" with that Karkat snapped.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT EGBERT I KNOW! I WAS NEVER GOING TO TELL YOU AND HE… he…" Karkat huffed angrily.

"He forced me, ok? Can we just fucking forget it ever happened?" Karkat was staring at the ground blushing, so he couldn't see Johns reaction. They walked in silence once again, and climbing the hill slowly, both drowning in thoughts.

"Well…" John shuffled his feet, thinking about his next words carefully.

"I… it… it wasn't what I expected. But…" Karkat perked up at that last word, hopes rising before he could stop them. Karkat looked at John as he was struggling for words.

"It's… not like I've never thought about it before…" Johns volume trailed at the last words, but Karkats eyebrows shot up, surprised. He waited for him to continue. John let out a deep sigh.

"You have to realize that where I'm from things are different. Our society had certain… expectations, and I was inclined to follow them. I mean, if you didn't people basically shunned you-" John gave a nervous chuckle and an awkward smile before he continued.

"That was what I was most afraid of. That's why I would say it so often, more to convince myself than others." He released a shaky sigh.

"I know things are different now, I mean, my whole race is gone! But… the things you were taught and feared as a child stick with you. That's why, I… um…" John stopped walking. Karkat looked at him expectantly, desperately wanting to know the end of that sentence. John was physically shaking and his breath was trembling.

"John?! Are you ok?!" As Karkat reached out to touch his shoulder he could see a few stray tears leave Johns eyes. He shakily got to the ground, covering his face with his hands. Karkat worriedly sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry, I just never had to… face my feelings before" Karkat was stunned. He asked the question before he knew what he was doing.

"John. Are you flushed for me too?" John looked at him behind his fingers, eyes red.

"I don't know" Karkat stared at John, then slowly smiled, a rare sight. This was far better an answer than what he was expecting. It wasn't a no. And from what John had said, he was hinting towards it. He had seen too many rom coms to not know the signs. Yes, this answer he could work with.

Karkat stood up and offered a hand to John, still smiling. He was the happiest he had been in a long time.

"Come on Egderp, let's go home." John was surprised by Karkats mood, but nevertheless he accepted the offered hand.

**A/N Please tell me what you think! Or what I could improve on! I know the confession stage was really long but I feel like it wouldn't be so easy just to have them feel exactly confidently flushed for each other, I think it would be more complicated and messy. Even though I too write fictions where it isn't complicated. :/ I guess I'm just trying something different :) Anyway, thanks for reading! And look out for one more conclusion chapter!**

**And thank you to ****casrules401, DemiseKiss, and Obsessivefangirl03 for reviewing! You guys really motivate me to continue! :D **


	7. MiRaClEs

**A/N It's finally done guys! Sorry for the long wait! Between college visits, family visits, and band camp I have been extremely busy, so once again sorry!**

**Holy cow this thing is long! The first chapter was about 300 words and this is over 3,000! O.O Just as a warning there is a LOT of dialogue in this chapter. I had to though to wrap things up. And some of the characters will seem OOC.**

**Well, here it is! Enjoy! :D**

"YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

Karkat and John were walking towards the apartment in silence as they heard the scream. They shared a worried look and sprinted the short distance they had left. Karkat threw the door open and they both hurriedly made their way to the main living space. When they got there, Karkat soaked up the scene.

Gamzee had already arrived before them, and was the focus of the shouting. He had a stupid grin on his face as he held his hands up in response to Terezi screaming at him. Equius held her fighting arms back while the rest of the trolls took up fighting stances around Gamzee, making sure he couldn't run.

Through Karkats peripheral vision he saw John take a step back, frightened by the sight of his former captor. Suddenly, a harsh roar sounded from the other hallway. Karkat snapped his head to see Kanayas enraged face as she bounded through the trolls with her chainsaw revved, bloodlust in her eyes. Aradia quickly grabbed unto her, causing the chainsaw to narrowly miss the back of Gamzees neck. Kanaya hissed in her face as Aradia continued to hold her back.

A calm demeanor settled around Karkat as the situation sank in.

"Stop" It was a simple request, yet the turmoil continued. Terezis accusations poured through her mouth, Gamzees maddening chuckles still heaved through his body, and the constant hiss of Kanaya rang through Karkats ears. His temper spiked.

"I SAID STOP YOU FUCKING IMBECILES!" The trolls attention turned toward Karkat. Terezi was the first to speak.

"Let me kill him! He has to pay!" She struggled fruitlessly against Equius' grip.

"I second that motion, but it should be death by chainsaw" Kanaya practically snarled out. Gamzee turned his sadistic happy gaze towards Kanaya.

"I wouldn't up and do that if I were you sis. Then I couldn't show you where I hid your motherfucking matesprit." Kanaya growled and revved her chainsaw threateningly.

"I will find her! And I swear, if you touched a single hair on her head, I will-"

"I could just show you" Kanaya stopped, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You'll show me where she is?" Gamzee smiled, but warmly instead of manically.

"Lets go sis" The whole room hesitated, and Karkat couldn't stand it.

"Let's fucking go already! And turn of that chainsaw!" Kanaya was still clearly perplexed, but nevertheless she switched off her death machine and straightened, shaking Aradias hands off of her. She gave a cool harsh gaze towards Gamzee, wordlessly saying 'lead the way'. Gamzee pushed through the circle of trolls towards the stairs that lead up to the rooms. Kanaya followed with Karkat right after her and the others behind them. Terezi gave quiet protests but nevertheless still followed the group, seething.

Once Gamzee reached the second floor he turned down the human appointed hallway and stopped in front of Roses door. Kanayas jaw dropped.

"She was in her room this whole time?!" Gamzee smirked at her.

"I figured this would be the last motherfucking place you would look" Kanaya pursed her lips at him but didn't say another word. She reached for the door. The door was jammed. Without a word she kicked the door open with a loud bang and all the trolls plus John tried to see in. Rose was laying on her bed, still shirtless, only a bra and shorts on, gazing up at the ceiling. She sat up lazily at the sound, a bottle in hand and started giggling. She slid her legs off the bed and made a move to get up, only to sprawl on the floor. She turned towards Kanaya with a goofy grin on her face.

"Kayaka! You finnawy *hiccup* made it ta da parwy! Where was ya?" Kanaya gave a straight face and her eyebrow twitched. She turned towards Gamzee.

"You got her DRUNK?!" Gamzee eyebrows shot up and he put his hands up.

"Whoa… I never up and motherfucking did that sis, why would I?" By this point Rose had made it to her feet and clumsily made her way over, her arm draping around Kanayas shoulder. She smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…." She swatted Gamzees face to make him stop talking.

"Dat was suppose ta be our wittle secrwet, I was gonna blame you but now, WHOOPS! Da cats outta da bag! Der goes da kitty cat, walkin, bein all 'no bag fo me sir'" With that she burst into a fit of giggles, chanting kitty cat every now and then. Kanaya sighed and rolled her eyes before turning her gaze once more to Gamzee.

"You're lucky she isn't hurt. Or you would have been walking around without a head. Don't _ever _mess with her again. Or I _will_ end you." With that she shut the door on everyone's face so she could deal with Rose alone.

There was an awkward silence and Terezi pushed her way through the circle towards Gamzee. She pointed an accusatory finger at him as tears welled in her eyes.

"You may be fine by Kanaya now but you will _never_ be fine by me. You _killed_ Dave!" Her voice broke and she choked back sobs. Before she could continue Gamzee interrupted her. His face was solemn and for once he actually looked sincere.

"I can fix that too. Follow me." He turned and walked back down the hallway going back down towards the commons. Once they were all back in the main room he stopped and turned towards the group.

"I need to go get something. Terezi, will you up and go get Davebros head?" Terezi narrowed her eyes but nodded, turned to go back up stairs. Gamzee also began to go who knows where when Karkat came to his senses.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Karkat put a hand on Gamzees arm and he turned towards him, uncharacteristically snarling.

"I'll motherfucking be right back." Karkats grip tightened.

"NO. How do we know you won't just fucking run? I'm coming with." Gamzee stared down and Karkat but eventually sighed, knowing Karkat was right. He then gave him a classic goofy Gamzee smile.

"Fine, let's make motherfucking miracles, best friend." Karkat shuddered at the phrase but followed him. The group behind immediately began discussing the turn of events as they left.

"Where do you think they're purrowling off to?" Nepeta asked the group.

'Probably where Gamzee keeps the dead bodies!" Aradia excitingly hypothesized, nearly bouncing with joy.

"AA, you're waaay too exthited for thith thit." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"We need to find Jade still!" Eridan worriedly exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms in the air. Most everyone ignored him, but Tavros gave him a half hearted smile.

"Um, I'm sure she's, uh, fine. Don't worry." That started a whirlwind of an overly dramatic conversation between the two, which consisted mostly of Eridan shaking Tavros as Tavros' words went completely ignored.

Terezi came running down the stairs with Daves head, the blood now dry and cracking.

"Is he back yet?" She looked towards the group, most of them still talking.

"Right here, sis" Gamzee and Karkat had just arrived back from the way they left, with Gamzee carrying a headless Dave on his shoulder. Karkat walked a few steps behind him, a look of utter terror on his face. John came up beside him.

"Are you ok?" It took Karkat a moment to respond, and when he did; he kept staring ahead, wide eyed.

"I am _never_ going back down there again." Gamzee chuckled in front of him and turned towards the two.

"Hey. You motherfucking _insisted_ on going." He set Daves body on the ground carefully and turned back towards Terezi. She put his head where it would connect and stepped back. The group turned silent as they watched the body on the floor, waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

In a sudden flurry Terezi whipped out her sword from her cane and swung at Gamzee, who quickly ducked to avoid being decapitated.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" She swung again, and Gamzee narrowly side stepped out of the way. Equius came up behind her and prevented her from attacking again. She was about to yell again when John shushed her.

"Look" The trolls turned their attention back towards Daves body as a faint blue glow emitted from it. The glow grew stronger and stronger until they couldn't see his body at all, just a bright blue glow. After a moment it evaporated, leaving a mended Dave in its wake. Terezi roughly broke out of Equius' grip and ran towards him. She kneeled on the ground, putting Daves head in her lap. She pushed a few strands of hair from his face, and leaned down. Very softly, very gently, she placed a small kiss on his lips. Dave slowly opened his eyes, and tried to come to his senses.

"Terezi?" He asked. His voice was sore, and he searched her eyes. She was holding back tears.

"Dave" She awkwardly hugged him, managing to hug his neck since he was still lying down. She broke the hug and looked back into Daves bright red eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Dave, I am flushed for you" Dave looked up at her and opened his mouth as if about to say something, then closed it, then opened once again. A deep, rosy blush spread across his face.

"I am too." Terezi smiled, tears still in her eyes. She met him for another kiss, longer this time, and Dave swung an arm up around her shoulder. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other, then Daves smile faded.

"Terezi?"

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone here?" Terezi looked around, as if seeing everyone for the first time.

"Oh" As they both awkwardly got up John glanced at Karkat, to see that he was tearing up. He nudged him in the side.

"Softie" He whispered.

"Shut up" Karkat grunted. John giggled. Dave addressed the group.

"So… what the hell happened?" Gamzee gave him a lazy smile.

"I killed you" There was an awkward silence as Dave took a moment to process this.

"Ok" Terezi whipped her head towards Dave.

"That's it?! He killed you Dave! We didn't even know if we could revive you!"

"Oh I knew" They looked towards Gamzee, a suspicious grin on his face. Karkat glared at him.

"I really don't want to fucking ask, but _how_?" Gamzee chuckled.

"I've done it before. To Dave in the middle of the motherfucking night. Each time he pops right up like a motherfucking miracle." Another awkward silence ensued.

"Well, that explains the nightmares I've been having." Dave tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to stop now though, right?" Gamzees smile widened.

"Sure bro"

"… Gamzee?" Gamzees smile fell as he looked sadly at the ground.

"Yeah I'll motherfucking stop. It was so much fun though." The room settled into a comfortable silence while casual conversations began to start up. That was, until, Eridan interrupted.

"Where the _hell_ is Jade?!"

XxXxX

Gamzee walked back to the main room with Jade bounding behind him excitingly.

"Sorry I up and forgot about you, sis" She waved her hand dismissidly and smiled.

"That's fine, did it work?!" She eagerly asked him, as they were entering the room. Before he could answer, a certain sea dweller rushed up and nearly hugged her to death. He was, of course, crying.

"Jade! I thought you were dead!" She tensed at the unexpected embrace.

"What. Are. You. DOING? LET ME GO!" Eridan quickly released her but held onto her hands.

"You have no idea how worried I was, Jade, I thought I lost you." He choked back a sob.

"In this time that you were gone, I realized something. I'm flushed for you Ja-"

"NO"

"But I-"

"NO ERIDAN! I told you no last month, I told you no last week and my answer is still NO! You don't care about anyone but yourself and saying that you missed me for a day is not going to change that!" With that she wrenched her hands out of his embrace and stomped away. She was just sick and tired of him! Before she could leave the room, however, Tavros stopped her. He took her to the side where no one could hear them.

"Um, Jade, I know it's, uh, hard to see but… he has really changed. He wouldn't stop talking about you. Jade, he was really worried." His confident words surprised her and she glanced back at Eridan, looking at the ground completely disheartened. She sighed.

"Tavros, I can see that but I just can't-" uncharacteristically, Tavros interrupted her.

"I know, I'm not asking you to propose to him, just, um, think about it. He's not, uh, such a bad guy." Jade sighed. She had to trust one of her closest friends, and she knew deep down Eridan wasn't terrible. Just hard to deal with.

"Fine, I'll think about it" Tavros smiled warmly up at her, and they went to join the group. Everyone had settled down on the couch, chairs, or just on the floor. Jade went to sit next to Eridan and he perked up surprised, but she just stared ahead.

"So why did you do it Gamzee?" Feferi asked curiously.

"Yeah, you didn't even _really_ kill anyone" Aradia added with a sad looking pout. Gamzee laughed at that and leaned back in the kitchen chair he had pulled up.

"Well, I guess it's about time I got my motherfucking explain on. I had two reasons. One, was to get Nepeta to motherfucking hate me." Nepeta perked up at that, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would I hate you, we're always purrowling through the vents together, it's so much fun!" She giggled and smiled at him. Gamzee scowled in response.

"That's why I motherfucking _hate_ you Nepeta. The vents are mine, and you just motherfucking invaded MY space!" Nepeta was taken aback and frowned.

"But I had to, I ran out of walls fur my purrfect shipping diagrams and so I started drawing them in the vents, there is plenty of room in there!" She said with a smile. Gamzees scowl deepened.

"I don't like my _motherfucking_ vents ruining their _motherfucking_ sanctuary with your _motherfucking_ childrens drawings! That's why I hate you, but you never hated me back. So I had to come up with a way to make you up and hate me." As he said the last words an evil smile crawled across his face. Nepeta pouted at him.

"I could never hate you Gamzee. And how does all this make me hate you? I feel excatly the same as before." She crossed her arms and pouted. Gamzees smile widened.

"You haven't heard my second reason. I was helping my motherfucking matesprit…" Nepeta tilted her head as she glanced towards Karkat, who turned pale.

"…with his motherfucking _feelings_." Nepetas eyebrows shot up as she narrowed her eyes at a blushing John sitting next to Karkat. She jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at Gamzee.

"No…NO! I always purrdicted this but I never wanted it to happen! This is all your fault!" She lunged at Gamzee who had a smug smile on. Equius quickly grabbed her from behind before she could get too far. She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Let me go! I hate him!" Gamzee laughed.

"See? All according to my motherfucking plan." Jade perked up.

"I helped you too!" Everyone turned towards Jade. She smiled and explained.

"He asked me to; I even helped with the plan! Well, not the killing part of course. I was just gone all day to make it seem like I 'disappeared'." Gamzee smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't of motherfucking done it without you sis." Terezi spoke up.

"Why couldn't you have just made Dave 'disappear' too? You didn't have to kill him."

"He would've never motherfucking agreed to it. And there had to be some danger to make it serious enough. Plus, killing him feels so motherfucking good." Terezi was about to argue again, but a different voice interrupted her.

"Well, we all quite underestimated your intelligence, to come up with a clever plan like this. We will not make the same mistake again." Kanaya walked in supporting Rose with an arm around her waist. Rose had sobered up tremendously, yet still seemed a little out of it. At least she was wearing clothes now. Gamzee smiled.

"Yeah. We motherfucking good now?" Kanaya gave him a cold stare as she made her way to a couch.

"All will be forgiven, but not forgotten." Gamzee smiled widely.

"Thanks sis!"

Comfortable conversations began as everyone was now up to speed. For the most part Gamzee was forgiven by everyone, except for Nepeta of course.

XxXxX

A few days later Gamzee was lounging in his room, flipping through channels occasionally taking sips of faygo. A timid knock sounded from his door, so quiet he wasn't sure if it had actually happened or he was hearing things again. Nevertheless, he flipped of his TV and sauntered over to the door, tripping over a few horns on his way.

He opened the door and immediately smiled.

"Hey Tavbro, come on in." He stepped to the side to let the short troll through. Tavros glanced up at him nervously and made his way in. Gamzee shut the door behind him and went to the bed to sit down. He patted the spot next to him, and Tavros sat down. After a few moments of silence Tavros didn't speak, just twiddled his thumbs nervously, looking down.

"What's all up and got you in a twist, bro?" Tavros quickly glanced up at him, blushed, then looked back down.

"Uh, I, um… I mean, uh…" Tavros took a deep breath.

"I…" Tavros stared at his hands, blushing profusely. Suddenly, he got up and quickly made his way to the door.

"Wait bro!" Gamzee quickly followed, grabbing Tavros' arm. He spun him around and before he could stop himself placed an arm behind Tavros' back and kissed him. Tavros melted into his arms and put his arms around Gamzees neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled away, both gasping for breath. Once Tavros fully realized the situation his face turned a chocolaty brown and his eyes widened. He let go of Gamzees neck and pushed away, looking at the floor.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I…" Gamzee laughed.

"I was the one who kissed you bro" Tavros stilled and gave Gamzee a desperate, confused look. Gamzee once again walked to the bed and sat down. Tavros followed.

"I had hoped that you liked me, and I thought you did. I've always held these miraculous flushed feelings for you bro."

"Um, last week… why didn't you, uh…"

"I wanted to see if you would confess on your own. I didn't want to motherfucking force it out of you like Karbro."

"Oh" The side of Tavros' lips twitched, and he took a deep breath, looking up at Gamzee.

"Will you, uh, be my Matesprit?" Gamzee smiled warmly.

"That would be motherfucking miracles" He leaned in slowly, meeting the others lips.

**A/N Ok, that part where Dave is revived was the SAPPIEST THING I EVER WROTE. I'm sorry guys, I'm so cheesy. :( That was so bad. Augh. Actually, this whole chapter was cheesy. I'm a sucker for romance, if you couldn't tell already. ;)**

**I know some of the things were confusing and I just wanted to try to wrap things up the best way I could. I've never written a chapter this long before, so it was a little odd for me. **

**Thank you to ****DemiseKiss, Obsessivefangirl03, and FireStorm8888 for reviewing! I really appreciate it guys!**** And thank you to everyone else who has read this story as well!**

**Anyway, I'm thinking that I might write a sequel for this, but I don't know. If I do, do you guys have any suggestions? Or would anyone want that at all? Let me know! :) **


End file.
